


The New Girl:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: After The Sun Goes Down Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Consensual, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Night Clubs, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Self-Defense, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Jenna Kaye started at the club, & she is a newbie, who is coming close of being fired, Can the Five-O Team be some help?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a hot one!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is the final part to my "Better Life Than This" series, Read my other one, & enjoy!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Girl:

**Author's Note:**

  * For [20mcdanno_fanatic10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/20mcdanno_fanatic10/gifts).



*Summary: Jenna Kaye started at the club, & she is a newbie, who is coming close of being fired, Can the Five-O Team be some help?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a hot one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is the final part to my "Better Life Than This" series, Read my other one, & enjoy!!!!*

 

Jenna Kaye was starting at the _**"Five-O"**_ Club,  & she was nervous, cause she wants everyone to like her so much, but she has to prove to them, that she can be trusted, so she is up for the challenge, & she would never back down from one either, cause she wants to prove that she isn't scared of change, & she can accept what is coming into her life.

 

Steve McGarrett & his husband, & partner, both in business, & love, Danny "Danno" Williams were coming up & down the stairs, from the basement, doing some spring cleaning, They were expecting a luscious redhead, to come & start working for them, They are gonna be in a surprise, when they met Jenna.

 

Billy was doing some security work on his detail, while Catherine was helping him by bringing him some files, When Jenna walked in, she meek & shy, The Brunette Woman came out of the office, & said with a smile on her face, "Can I help you ?", Jenna turned around, & asked, 'Where can I find the owners please ?", Catherine pointed towards the club area, & said, "You can find them right through there, Sweetie", The Redhead thanked her, & continued on her mission.

 

She spotted Steve & Danny, She thought to herself, **"They are so goodlooking it hurts"** , She composed herself, "Are you Steve McGarrett & Danny Williams ?", Steve said, "That depends, Who are you ?", She offered her hand, & said, "I am Jenna Kaye", The Blond Man took one look at her, & said, "You don't want to work here, Sweetie, It gets rough here some nights", The Former Seal said, "Yeah, It's better that you go back to where you came from, Babe", That did it, Jenna was mad, & now she will turned into a bitch, "Are you really the owners or some glorified waiters on a powertrip ?", she asked feeling pissed off, Steve & Danny looked at her, & looked at each other in shock.

 

Steve smiled, "Girlie, You just earned yourself an audition", Jenna was amazed, & asked, "I did ?", Danny said with a bigger smile, "You got balls, We liked that, Be here at 6:00, It's our toughest crowd", She nodded & said, "I will be here, Thank you", she left feeling better, that she secured herself a job. The Couple watched her leave, Danny shook her head, "They are gonna fucking eat her allive", Steve nodded, & said, "Definitely, We will have Catherine & Kono help her out", & they went to continue their work.

 

Jenna arrived a bit early, before her shift, Steve introduced her to Billy, Chin, Kono, & Catherine, Catherine said with a smile, "Don't worry, Baby, It will get easier", Kono winkled at her, & said, "Stick with us", Chin said, "We are family, Don't leave this building, We leave together", Jenna said with a smile, "Okay", BIlly added with a serious expression, "Don't handle dangerous situation, or trouble, If it should arise, Call me", Jenna nodded, & promised, It was time for them to start working.

 

Steve had her tend bar, "A couple of rules, I have (1): Don't date customers, (2): Be on time, Unless you are sick, (3): If there are problems, Talk to me or the staff, (4): Don't bring your better half, You are appeared to be available, but not be available, Break my rules, I toss your ass out on the street, Got it ?", he said, as he tossed her a beer, & she missed it, it crashed to the floor, "Jesus, Let's get to work", They started as soon as the first flow of customers come in.

 

A customer said, "I will have a shot of tequilla, A one for your pretty little self, Red", Jenna was making excuses for not taking it. Chin said exclaimed, "Hey, Steve !", "Yo !", The Hawaiian Man said, "Newbie can't hack it, & is refusing your good booze !", Jenna said, "No, I was trying to talk him into buying me a double", The Customer said, "I like her", & Danny watched the redhead chug the drink, & they went back to work. "I don't know how you guys can keep up with all of this liquor, I mean I almost want to puke", Kono said, "Here, Spit into this, Customers never know", Danny said this warning Jenna.

 

"But please be careful of where you put your spitoon bottle, Billy got a hold of Kono's by accident, It was a big to do", Jenna said, "I promise, I will", She managed to keep herself steady during her shift, & when everyone was leaving, she left with them, Chin told her to do, Catherine said this worrying about thier new friend, as they were getting in the car, & buckling herself in, as her husband was doing the same thing.

 

"Do you think that Jenna can make here at the bar ?", she asked, Billy shrugged his shoulders, & said, "I think she can, She needs the attitude, It has to come from deep in her, If she can do it, then she can survive these hard nights in paradise", Catherine said with a smile, as she kissed her husband on the cheek, "You are right", & they were on their way home, so they can be with their daughter, Lizanne, & have fun with her.

 

Kono & Catherine volunteered to take Jenna shopping, The Redhead protested, but went, cause Catherine & the Ex-Surfer laid a guilt trip on them, & it worked, They went to the trendiest shops around Oahu, & found Jenna everything that she needed, Catherine said grinning wolfishly, "You are gonna make the kiddies drool, Honey", Kono said with a bigger smile, "Sistah, You are gonna kill", They went out to have lunch, & continue their fun day.

 

Steve decided that Danny looked so good the next morning, so he shoved him in the closet, & had his way with him roughly body & soul, Danny was loving every moment of it, & he got to torture his lover back, once they fix themselves up, & went back to work, "Babe, In my heart, I know Jenna would be a great fixture around here, I just know it, Let's give her a chance, okay ?", Steve said with a smile, trusting Danny's judgements, "Ok, Danno, For you, I will give her a chance", & they went back to work in silence.

 

Jenna arrived that night with one of her new outfits on, The men did a double take, & offered the three ladies a seat, "Jenna, You look absolutely marvelous," Billy said, & kissed the top of her hand, Chin kissed her on the cheek, & said, "I do you", which made her blush a bit, & everyone laugh, Danny said, "How do you feel ?", as he hugged her, "Perfect", Jenna said with a honest answer, & smile, Steve mirrored his lover's gesture, & asked, "You look it, But do you have the attitude to go with it ?", The Redhead said with mischief in her eyes, said, "Let me at them", They all loved her attitude, & they went straight to work.

 

Catherine & Kono were doign their routines, Chin was tending bar, Jenna was taking the orders down perfectly, Billy was making sure that his security team was bringing their "A" game, Everything was going great, til something ruined the wonderful mood, & setting of the club, Everyone was witnessing it.

 

Billy & Chin were ready to intervene, But Steve & Danny stopped them, mouthing in unison, _"Let her handle it"_ , & gave a look to Catherine, & Kono, who understood.There was a sudden crash, & they found Jenna with a pissed off look on her face, & some wine glasses broken on the floor, The Team was gonna intervene, But Jenna stopped them, She said with a tight smile in a convincing New Jersey accent, "Go ahead, & do it again", The Drunk Guy was speechless, & said laughing, "Do what ? I didn't do anything or see anything", but Jenna was rentless, & said, "Go ahead, Do it again, Grab my ass again, I dare you, What ? Everyone is watching, Do it again", she waited.

 

"I was being affectionate, You should thank me", The Drunk Guy saying now being a wise ass, Jenna said now beyond pissed, "Real affectionate, Jokesy Freaking Clown", He did not say a word, & She continued on saying, "I tell you what, You are gonna pay for these. She points to the floor & you are gonna pay for those, She pointed to the table. And get the hell out of here, & sober up, & stop acting like Johnny Fucking Lush", He did not say a word further, & now he is pissed, "Yeah ?", she asked, He did not move, & the team was speechless.

 

She said now in "Bitch Mode", "What am I speaking fucking french to you ?", he stood still, "ABC, Next time when you are sober", she counted down on her fingers, & jerked her thumb back, "D, There's a door", she pointed making a motion to the door, He did not say a word, & threw down his money angrily, "Thank You !!", she said exclaiming as she threw her hands out at her sides, as he left, "Sorry, Next time you grab me again, We will disagree", She went to do her tables & orders.

 

She went back to the Bar, & Kitchen, Steve twirled her around, & said out loud, "Ladies & Gentlemen, This woman takes no prisoners !", he kissed her on her hand, & she blushed deep red. The Staff & Customers applauded, & Jenna stepped out & took her bows, she blew kisses, & thanked everyone. The Redhead finally felt like she found a group to belong, & she won't let them down, as long as she is alive.

 

 

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*

 

 

 

 


End file.
